The Happily Ever After
by mjay.rumbelle.3
Summary: After Katniss agrees to having children, she and Peeta can't wait to start trying. But will Katniss be able to handle the pregnancy. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The Happily Ever After

The Hunger Games Fan Fiction

By; MJay

Part 1

Discussion

Chapter 1

Ten years we've been married now; me and my boy with the bread. It still feels like yesterday that he asked me.

We were sitting in the meadow, watching the workers continue to rebuild the home that we'd known all our lives. Peeta, as usual was stroking my hair while I worked knots into every blade of grass that I could get my hands on. We hadn't said very much, simply sat there enjoying each other's company. My Peeta had been back for some time now. Spending the nights with me and really only ever returning to his own home in the Victor's Village to make sure everything was clean. Occasionally we'd walk into town and gets looks from people due to the fact that it was really the only familiar thing those people had seen that wasn't in shambles. Suddenly, he spoke, shaking me back into reality.

"We haven't played this in a while."

"Played what?" I asked turning to face him.

"You love me; real or not real?"

"Real." I remembered this game well. Although it used to be difficult for me to answer these questions, at least now I knew that Peeta wasn't asking because he didn't know.

"I love you; real or not real?"

"Real." Where could be going with this?

"We are each other's world; real or not real?"

"Real," just when I thought I knew, it happened.

"You're going to marry me; real or not real?" I raised my eyes to meet his gaze; staring directly into those bright blue eyes that now, clear of clouds of confusion, captivated me. So much so, that he had to repeat his question, "real or not real?"

"Real," I said once I could muster the word. At my answer he scooped me into those arms and kissed me in a different way than he'd ever kissed me before. Not a bad different, but an amazing different. Finally, he'd gotten to ask me the way he'd always wanted to.

Now, ten years later, there's was something else he wanted…children.

"Peeta, I've explained this before. I just don't see myself being a mother. I've never been around any babies unless you count Prim and I was only four myself when she was born. I don't know anything about taking care of babies and nine months is not enough time to learn."

"I know that but, Katniss, I know you. You never give up on anything. You would make a great mother," he caught my arm and turned me to face him, "I know you would. There's not a doubt in my mind that any children we have will be the luckiest children in the world, because they'll have you as their mother." Once his speech is finished, he bends down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. It's hard to argue with him when he's like this; I know how much it means to him. He's always imagined himself as a father, but me, that's a different story completely.

I took him gently by the hand and led him over to the bed, "Peeta, do you really think we could do this? I mean, yes, it would be great to have a little one running around the house and to hear a sweet little voice call me 'Mommy'; but there's so much danger out there…"

He cut me off, "But that's why we're there; to pick them up when they fall and tell them everything is alright. Katniss, I know we can do this."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he honestly believed everything he was saying. He knew that we could be good parents and that whatever we did, we would do together. I could see it, me and Peeta walking hand and hand through the meadow following two small children as they ran and played. I had already fallen in love with them and they weren't even a reality.

"Alright, if you think we're ready and we will be able to care for a child the way it should be cared for, I trust you."

"You're sure, because, I don't want you to do this if you don't really want to. It wouldn't be fair."

"I'm sure. I want to follow those children through the meadow holding your hand."

I expected him to do so much more than he did; he looked at me for a moment, then took my face in his hands and gently kissed my lips. Strangely, this had more effect than I had expected it to; it left me wanting more. That couldn't be all there was, he had to have more than that to give me.

"Is that it?"

"For now; remember, we still have work to do. After everything's done, I'll give you what I desperately want to give you now. Just be patient; I love you."

"And I love you." With that he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me to my thoughts. I returned to the meadow with Peeta and our children and kissed them each on the head and told them that I would see them soon, because I knew, it wouldn't be long.

Peeta went off to work at the new bakery after giving me a tender kiss goodbye; and reminding me that he would be home soon. While he was gone, I decided to go out into the woods; I needed to clear my head. The entire walk to the little stone cottage all I could think about was Peeta. I realized very quickly that I had nothing to worry about; Peeta would be the perfect father. Any children that we had would automatically love him more than me; he would spoil them rotten. Soon after I realized, so would I; it was always my one weakness with Prim; I wanted her to have whatever she wanted. Of course, it usually wasn't attainable, but there was always the temptation to trade every ounce of game to get enough money for whatever it was. But she always understood that we needed the game too; her maturity was something that I was always proud of. I had to stop; I couldn't think about Prim right now. Today was about me and Peeta making the first step toward our family. I decided to go back home then; judging by the sun, it was nearly time for Peeta to be coming home and I wanted to be there waiting for him. As always I was just barely through the door when Peeta came in; he didn't notice me sitting at our dinner table, watching him take off his jacket and remove the bag that I knew contained our bread for dinner from around his neck. He turned and noticed me; he smiled so I got up slowly and walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him gently on his lips. I moved to pull back my head, but his hand caught me and pulled me back to his lips once again.

I didn't even try to pull away; if this had ran through my head once today, I knew that it had ran through Peeta's at least one hundred times. He slowly lifted my feet from the floor and slipped his tongue between my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our room; never once loosing rhythm with his lips. I expected him to place me gently on the bed like he usually did; but instead he tossed me onto the bed, jerked off his shirt and threw himself down with me. I could tell from that moment that this time wasn't going to be like any other.

I could feel myself giving in to his touch; everywhere his hands went they started a small fire within me that spread until it had engulfed my entire body. I pulled back just far enough that I could speak, "Peeta, I don't want us to rush this. It's been so long since we took our time and I want this to be special. I mean, after all, it is the beginning of starting our family."

"You're absolutely right, this shouldn't be rushed. So tell me, what do you want? This?" he placed his lips strongly against mine pushing his tongue into my mouth. "This," he cupped my breast in his hand and touched it as if it were a statue made of blown glass; fragile and very easily destroyed. "Or maybe this," he quickly pushed himself inside me, causing me to gasp, which brought about a reaction for him as well.

"Yes," I replied quickly before pulling his face to mine. I have always marveled at how well our bodies fit together. Peeta always surprises me with something he does differently; whether it's just moving slower against me, or faster when I least expect it. This time, he had already surprised me by sliding slowly down my body, leaving a kiss on every inch. He had never done anything like that before. It was then that I felt something I truly had never expected, it is truly amazing what his tongue can do to me. He pulled it gently from inside me and traced along the inside of my thigh; I could not help but to allow a loud moan to escape my lips. I felt his lips gently turn up into a smile as my fingers, rather roughly, knotted themselves in his hair. As much as I was enjoying the pleasure that he was giving to me, I placed my hands on either side of his face and lifted it to mine, replacing his tongue on my lips.

Rather quickly, he pushed himself inside me once again, this time evoking a loud scream that I could not suppress. His lips gently touched mine, leaving them craving more; that was the end of taking it slow.

Normally, when we got to this point, everything became a blur; but not this time. It was different; it was as if time slowed and everything else around us was in slow motion. The only thing that truly existed was me, Peeta, and our love for each other. We moved to a rhythm all our own; the only sounds I heard were our hearts beating as one and our breathing working together to create the perfect harmony.

Peeta moved his kisses down onto my neck and back again pressing his tongue between my lips. As the passion mounted, Peeta let out a deep moan, sounding something like a growl. This sound, short and low as it may have been, brought about feelings in me that I never knew I could feel. As if it were possible, my enjoyment grew; and the more it grew, the more I wanted. Every touch of his hands, thrust of his hips, and lingering kiss left me wanting even more of him.

It wasn't long before our passions got the better of us; I felt that sudden rush of energy and had no choice but to let out a long moan. My passion was quickly accompanied by a final moan from Peeta and a flow inside me. It was then that he rolled over to lie beside me.

I reached up and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him close to me. Our heart rates slowed together while we lay wrapped in each other's arms, my head on his chest. Peeta leaned down and gently placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice was so low and sincere that it sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too; you mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You're my world; you're my everything." I moved my head slightly against his chest so that I was looking directly into his eyes. Their deep blue was like the sky right after a storm. I had told Peeta before that my favorite color was green like the leaves on the forest trees, but I realized now that it was no longer true; now, it was blue like the beautiful eyes of my perfect husband. Staring into those eyes, I was hypnotized; the longer I looked into them, the further into them I fell.

I was suddenly jarred back to reality by Peeta's hand rising to stroke my hair. At the first touch of his hand, I pulled myself up to place a hard kiss on his lips. It was clear then, that we weren't finished with each other yet.

Chapter 2

The next morning, I awakened alone in bed. This was unusual; Peeta usually laid in bed with me until I woke up. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on the nightgown that had never made it onto my body the night before. I put on my slippers and made my way to the stairs. The minute I stepped outside our bedroom, I could smell Peeta's delicious strawberry bear claws baking in the oven. When I made it into the kitchen, I could see that Peeta had set the table beautifully; he didn't turn to face me but continued working at the counter.

"Good morning my beautiful bride," he came over, kissed me gently on the lips, and pulled out the chair in front of me, "Have a seat, I'll be right back." The prospect of being called 'beautiful' made me blush. I just couldn't figure out why this morning was any different from the other eight hundred times Peeta had said it; perhaps it was because just last night, Peeta had shown me just how beautiful he found me to be.

Once he finished icing the perfect cake on the counter, he came and sat at the table with me.

"What's all this for?" I asked quietly as if there were already a child in the house and they were sleeping in the next room.

"I felt like my gorgeous wife," he reached up and gently brushed my cheek "deserved a breakfast that was at least half as beautiful and perfect as she is." It never ceased to amaze me how far Peeta would go to make me happy. I could remember a time earlier in our marriage when he had made a cake for my birthday that stood at least three feet tall and would have measured two feet in width. He had covered my eyes and led me into the house. When I first saw the cake, I loved it; but when he led me around to the other side, I was floored. He had painted, from memory, a portrait of me with my bow drawn back to shoot. Written out in beautiful calligraphy "Happy Birthday My Love." Needless to say, my presents didn't get opened until the next day. He always had the same look in his eyes that seemed to say 'what do you want my love? Whatever it is I will get it for you'.

My reminiscing was cut short by the timer's alarm. "I'll get the bread out of the oven and then, you can see what I've prepared for you." He got up and walked over to the oven. It was then that I smelled the intoxicating aroma of almond poppy seed bread. Peeta only made almond poppy seed bread for me when he was truly happy. It wasn't that it ever took him very long to prepare the bread, but poppy seeds and almonds were hard to come by. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of happiness. There was nothing that made me happier than when Peeta was happy. I knew exactly why he was so happy, Peeta was overjoyed that we were finally trying to have a baby. There was nothing that Peeta had wanted more in the entire time that we had been married than to be able to look down into a pair of sweet little eyes and hear someone say, "Daddy."

I watched him as he gathered the plates from the counter; he was good at hiding surprises from me until the exact moment that he wanted me to see them. He walked over to the table and sat my plate down in front of me covered with a napkin. He walked behind me and placed his arms around me. As he was placing gentle kisses along my neck, he pulled the napkin off displaying a beautiful meal of one of the greatest omelets I had ever seen; filled with wide strips of bacon and made of the finest eggs anyone could buy.

"Peeta, how much did it cost you to make this? Eggs and bacon are expensive. I don't want you to spend too much; our regular breakfast would have been fine."

"Will you calm down, the eggs were free, I got them from the bakery and the butcher gave me the bacon for making him a cake for his wife's birthday. As for the pastries, we have so much of those ingredients at the bakery that we don't know what to do with them."

After that I calmed down a little and started to eat. But my curiosity still nagged at me.

"Peeta?"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing; I was just wondering, what has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well," he paused for a moment pretending to think, "I woke up this morning next to the most beautiful woman in the world and the love of my life; and I realized, nothing could ever separate us. Then I started thinking, any child I have with this glorious angel would be more beautiful and more precious than all the treasures in the world. That's why I'm in such a good mood."

I was floored; never in all my life had I heard such a waterfall of compliments all directed at me. The amount of love radiating off of his words was overwhelming. I began to wonder if all these thoughts came to him every morning. I had never been referred to as an "angel". I could feel my face begin to heat up and I knew that the color wasn't unnoticeable.

"You're blushing; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no, Peeta, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm flattered that you see me that way. But do you want to know why I am in such a good mood this morning?"

"Why?" he playfully placed his face in his hands and looked at me like a child would look at a storyteller weaving their web.

"I woke up this morning thinking that last night had to be a dream because it was too perfect to be a reality. When I realized that everything about it was real, I couldn't help but smile, because I got the opportunity to show the most amazing, handsome, and sexy man in all the world just how much I love him."

He sat quietly for a moment just looking at me. I waited impatiently for a response, needing to know his opinion.

"Well say something."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each other's lips.

As we ate our breakfast, I couldn't help watching Peeta's strong jaw as he chewed. It was as if it were chiseled out of stone, being too perfect for it to be just human. My gaze continued over his face, stopping at his eyes, cheekbones, and eyelashes, finally coming to rest on his lips. Oh, how I longed to feel those perfect lips against my bare flesh once again. He had done such amazing things with those lips last night and left me feeling as if he wanted to do more. The more I looked at him, the more I yearned for him. I barely noticed as he traded my empty plate for containing a piece of lemon cake (my favorite) and a beautiful strawberry bear claw. I quickly ate my desert, never taking my eyes off of Peeta. He seemed to notice me staring at him when he gathered our plates. He smiled knowingly and I knew he felt the same way I did.

"Can I at least wash the dishes?" he flashed me a sexy half smile and turned toward the sink.

While waiting for him to finish the dishes, I began visually exploring the rest of his body; from his perfect golden locks down to his feet. It had never been a mystery to me that Peeta was very attractive; he always had been. I quickly realized that I had to do something, he was too irresistible; this was an area where I was powerless to say no. once the thought of being tangled up with Peeta crossed my mind, there was no putting it out.

I got up from the table and made my way over to him. I placed my arms around his waist allowing my palms to touch along the way.

Peeta lowered the plate he had been washing back down into the sink. Realizing that he got the hint, I allowed my hands to roam over his chest while gently pressing my lips to the area between his shoulder blades. He turned slowly and placed his hands, still wet, on either side of my face and kissed me passionately. My knees buckled underneath me and he lifted me into his arms, never once releasing his hold over my lips.

He walked all the way up the stairs and into our bedroom in this manner. Unlike before, he gently placed me on our bed and forced me to wait until he removed his shirt. He then crawled slowly up my body, leaving kisses all the way. Though I hadn't lost any clothing yet, each kiss burned straight through my skin searing it. His hands slowly made their way underneath my blouse, pushing it over my head and into the floor. His hands didn't stop there; they continued up my body until they were knotted into my hair which had lost its braid at some point between the kitchen and the bedroom. My hips began to thrust involuntarily allowing me to feel Peeta's hardness against me. I let out a low moan as his lips met mine again.

I allowed my hands to travel gently down his chest to the waistband of his pants. I didn't open the button immediately; I ran my hands around his hips and placed my fingers inside his pants just enough to get a response.

"Katniss, you're teasing again."

"I know, sometimes I don't want it to go so fast. I enjoy this time with you. I never want it to end."

"Me either; I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta," I say guiding his lips back to mine. I don't tell him enough, but he is my world, my everything. He is my dandelion in the spring, my boy with the bread, my breath of fresh air, and the love of my life. If I didn't have him, I'm not sure what I would do.

I bring my hands around his waist to his front and allow my hands to find his button. Peeta quickly responds to this by moving his hands up my back and to the clasp of my bra. He was so skilled at removing it, that I hardly noticed it fall to the floor.

I pressed myself hard against his body, showing him just how badly I needed him. He seemed to read my mind, reaching down to unfasten my pants, causing a gasp to escape my lips as the cold air hit my legs. Peeta noticed this and brought the covers over our bodies.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, his response being a hard kiss against my lips. Our labored breathing picked up and mingled together as our bodies began to sweat. My hands moved to his boxers, needing him greatly now. He seemed to read my mind, allowing his hands to quickly remove my panties.

He paused for a moment, hovering over me, and looked into my eyes; as if to ask permission.

"Please Peeta," I replied; slowly nodding my head and pulling his face back to mine as he thrust himself inside me. It never failed that I let a small gasp escape my lips when Peeta was inside me. I had been pleasantly surprised our first time by his size. I hadn't known much about sexual things, but I had known then that he was highly above average size. This same thought came to mind every time I was with My Peeta.

"Peeta," I sighed quietly as he kissed my neck gently. He was always so generous yet so gentle with me. I quite enjoyed the way he made love to me. I quite enjoyed the way he made love to me. One minute, he could be a roaring lion, devouring his prey; the next, a gentle lamb simply showing his love and affection. As my pleasure grew, I dug my nails into Peeta's shoulders. This made him begin to thrust harder and faster inside me. I screamed his name and forced myself to move my hands to the blankets beneath me.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asked, always the worrier.

"I'm fine…ohh…I just didn't want…oh god…to make your back bleed with…oh Peeta…with my nails."

"I wouldn't mind."

"But I would." That was the end of our conversation. I was nearing my end slowly but surely as Peeta began kneading my breasts slowly but with a fantastically gentle pressure that caused me to moan loudly. The more Peeta worked, the closer I got, until finally, I gripped the blankets tightly and screamed Peeta's name loudly, releasing my pleasure against his body.

He thrusts into me only a few more times before meeting his own end and releasing himself inside me. He then rolled over next to me as I turned my body to place my head on his fast-moving chest. I could hear his heart rate beating against mine; it began to lull me into a slumber, until Peeta spoke.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Is it ever strange for you?"

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to stare into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Being with someone who only has one leg?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering."

"Peeta," I replied, pulling my body closer and throwing my leg across his waist, "if it was strange for me, do you honestly think that I would want it so often?"

I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and moved my head back down to its original place. He placed a gentle kiss on top of my head and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you Katniss. I love you."

"I love you too, but I was only honest."

"I'm glad," he replied, smiling into my hair. It was then that we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I could see him clearly, standing on The Cornucopia, his arms outstretched, calling my name. I held my arms out and ran toward him; at least we were alone, no one to hurt us. Suddenly, the faster I ran, the further away he became and I began to call for him. It was then that I saw him, I tried to tell Peeta to turn around, but he couldn't hear me. Cato came on him fast, and plunged his sword through his body. I watched him collapse as I tried to scream for him. The only thing on my mind was to kill Cato for what he had done to My Peeta, but my plan was short lived as I watched Cato fling himself off the edge of The Cornucopia into the snarling teeth of the mutts below. I watched as my love called out helplessly for my help, but I could do nothing. He voice became more severe, more serious, more like he was only worried about me. It was then that I woke up.

"Katniss!" he looked so worried, he always did. "I couldn't wake you up," he was looking dead straight into my eyes now. "I was starting to get worried." I threw myself into his strong, waiting arms and snuggled closer to his chest as the tears began to flow and the sobs began to shudder through my body.

"Peeta…it was so awful."

"It's okay, I'm here now. You're alright. It was just a dream."

He just held me, stroked my hair, and spoke to me in his ever calming tone. Just as I was starting to drift into a slumber, he spoke again, "Katniss?"

"Yes?" I replied sleepily.

"In your nightmare…was I hurting you?"

"What?! Peeta, of course not! I would never dream of you hurting me, because even when you had your episodes, it wasn't really you hurting me. It was the Capitol."

"I know but, every time you have a nightmare and you say my name in your sleep, I ask myself if that nightmare is about something I'm doing to you." He was cute when he felt guilty; everything about him right now was vulnerable. His willingness to show me that side of him was one of the things that lead me to the realization that I truly, deeply, and honestly loved him.

"Don't ever feel like that okay?" I put my hand underneath his chin to bring his eyes back to mine. "It was never your fault, and I have never had a dream about it; and I never will."

"But, if I wasn't hurting you, then what was your dream about?"

"I was forced to watch Cato kill you, and I was powerless to stop it," I spoke slowly and quietly revisiting my nightmare. I couldn't possibly tell Peeta the effect talking about my nightmares always had. This particular one had just started recently; there was something about it that made it seem even more real than the others. I wasn't sure why but in the past two weeks, I had been so tired and so ready for bed that I had drifted off to sleep before Peeta could even get into his pajamas. It was odd because I could usually fight off my nightmares longer than he could. Something had to be wrong with me, question was, what?

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta gently straightened the lines in my creased forehead. I could see that look of compassion in his eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, what is today's date?"

"The fourteenth of November, why?"

I rose from the bed in a rush, "Oh my god!" I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The fourteenth of November? It couldn't be; no, I must have heard Peeta wrong. If it really was the fourteenth of November, then I was ten days late for my period. How could I have missed it and not even noticed. True, Peeta and I had been rather "active" lately, but still, wouldn't I have noticed missing my period?

"Katniss, sweetheart, are you alright?" my precious husband, always concerned for me.

"I'm fine; can you call Effie for me really quickly?"

"Why do I need to call Effie?"

"Just call her and ask if there's any way she can get a pregnancy test."

"Katniss, why do you need a pregnancy test?" I could hear the hopefulness in his voice even though he was trying to his hardest to hide it. If my hunch was right, my husband would be on cloud nine.

"I'm a little late for my period and I just want to be precautionary. Could you please go call Effie?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," I could hear that excited little sound he made as he left our room. He wanted this to be real so badly, everything in him wanted us to have a baby and I really couldn't say that I blamed him. I could just picture a precious little baby with Peeta's beautiful eyes looking up and me and being chased by Peeta through our home. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was hoping this was real too. I heard Peeta running back up the stairs and prepared to listen about his phone call with Effie.

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"Effie is on her way over; she said she'd kept tests around because she knew this would happen eventually."

"Oh Effie," I breathed, if anyone had wanted us together more than Haymitch, it was Effie Trinket. She had kind of backed off on the meddling part but she was still all for us starting a family. I had been overjoyed when she had decided to move to District 12 after the Rebellion. In her own words, "who else is going to make sure that you two don't mess things up in your little love affair? Haymitch will be too drunk." It was then that I heard the knock at the door.

"Peeta, can you go and let Effie in. I'm just going to stay in here."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

It isn't long before I see Effie's shoulder length blonde hair poking its way through the door. "Here you are Katniss; I'll be right out here with Peeta if you need me." I hadn't quite figured out why I would need her, but I took the box she held out anyway.

I slipped the test out of the box and waited for my answer. When I picked it up off the counter after the requested five minutes, a smile burst across my cheeks.

I ran out of the bathroom to find Peeta and Effie waiting impatiently on the bed. I walked over slowly and handed Peeta the test. Effie, ever impatient, had to break the silence as he stared at the test, "Well? What does it say?" she demanded.

"It says we're pregnant." Peeta replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Daisy

Chapter 3

Peeta's eyes gleamed with happiness. He sat on the bed holding the pregnancy test in his hands. Effie was the first to make a move. She jumped up excitedly and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh! I am so very happy for you! We have some very exciting things to do! This is some big, big, big news! Oh! I must get Haymitch over here so that he can share in this excitement!" she ran out of the room and we heard the door slam seconds later. Even though Effie had abandoned her past Capitol fashions and her accent was beginning to fade, she still maintained that enthusiasm that Peeta and I had come to enjoy.

"I wonder what she is going to tell him to get him over here?" I replied moving to sit beside Peeta on the bed.

"Probably that we have some big, big, big news to share with him," Peeta replied jokingly, never taking his eyes off the pregnancy test in his hands. I remained silent; he seemed lost in thought, so I waited for him to speak again. "I can't believe that this is real. We're going to have a baby," he said happily. "It feels like a dream."

"I know; I can't believe it either. I thought, not too long ago, that when I had this moment, I would be terrified, angry even. But I was wrong." I took his hand in mine, linking my fingers with his, "Do you want to know what I feel?"

"What?" he asked, bringing those sparkling blue orbs up to meet mine.

"I feel happy, excited, anxious, and nervous; but most of all, I feel lucky."

"Why would you feel lucky? I'm the one that should feel lucky. Lucky that you grew to love me, lucky that you could forgive me for everything I did to you after you did everything you could to rescue me countless times. Lucky, that you would allow me to marry you and to father this child." He placed his hand on my stomach, "I'm the lucky one Katniss."

"No, I'm the lucky one. I had someone who loved me all our lives and I never even acknowledged him. Yet somehow, he loved me enough to wait for me to come to my senses and love him back. I'm lucky because, anyone else never would have come back to me after being hijacked. I'm lucky because, you love me enough to want to marry me, and because, you love me enough to give me this precious baby growing inside me. That's why I'm the lucky one Peeta; anyone else would have given up on me, but you didn't. I love you more than life itself and I know that this baby," I placed my hand over his on my stomach, "is going to have the best father the world has ever seen."

"She may have a good father, but she'll have an even better mother."

"She? What makes you think the baby's a girl?"

"Well, first of all, I don't think, I know. Second, I want to see a gorgeous little girl who's the spitting image of her mother running around. She'd be the most beautiful baby in all of Panem."

"Only if she has your eyes," I say as I lean in for a kiss.

"Really?! You two send Effie over to tell me that you have news for me and I come over to see a kiss? I see that every time I see you."

Oh Haymitch; always coming in at the perfect time.

"We actually do have **big** news for Haymitch," I say standing up while Peeta hides the pregnancy test behind me. I turn my head to look at him. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Why don't you tell him; it's more about you anyway, I just helped it along."

"Well somebody'd better tell me or I'm just gonna go home."

"We're pregnant," we say together. So much for me telling him.

"Seriously? You're just messin' with me. You're not really pregnant."

"That's not what the test says," Peeta replies holding out the test to Haymitch. I'm not sure whether I should read his expression as one of joy and excitement or one of fear and unbelief, but I think I see a slight smile forming, so that's a good sign.

"Isn't it wonderful Haymitch? There's going to be a little one running around here soon. I just can't wait to see who it will look like. I definitely hope it has Peeta's eyes. They'd be gorgeous on a baby with Katniss' skin."

"What is it with everybody and my eyes? They're just blue eyes like anybody else's."

"No, there's never been another pair like them. They're like the sea right after a storm." I reply hoping that Effie and Haymitch can't hear the seductive undertone of my voice.

"Watch it sweetheart, there's already one bun in that oven, you don't need to start another one baking too early." So much for not hearing it.

"Haymitch! What they do is their business, they're married. Now you just run along home and leave them to celebrate in peace; I'll do the same." In mere moments, they're out the door, leaving me and Peeta alone in our bedroom.

"So, what should we do now?" I whisper in the most seductive voice I can do.

"I don't know. Why don't we go and get you and that precious little girl some breakfast?"

"You really think it's a girl?"

"I told you, I don't think, I know." He kissed me gently, took me by the hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

"What would the beautiful mother of my child like for breakfast?" he asked happily flashing that smile that drove me wild.

"It doesn't really matter, but if you don't stop smiling like that breakfast is going to have to wait." I say wrapping my arms around him slowly; touching every bit of skin that I could before making my way around.

"Katniss, I may have insisted on you eating before, but I'm going to be watching closely now; if I have to watch every bite you take just to make sure you swallow. You and our child are my world, and I'm not going to let anything hurt either of you." Why did he have to be so sexy? Why couldn't he just be average looking? Maybe then, I would be able to fight what I was feeling for him. I guess it had been the baby making me want him so much lately, but I just couldn't help myself; everything he did seemed to make me want him even more, especially when he told me no.

"You know, the more you tell me no, the more I want you." I pushed myself against his chest and put my hands under his shirt, rubbing his back.

"Katniss, won't that hurt the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope, according to what my mom told the women who came to her, it's fine as long as I'm comfortable."

As soon as I finished that sentence, I was in his arms and being placed on the dining room table; everything in our way, thrown to the floor. I knew then, this wouldn't be one of our quiet times.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Katniss?" I snapped back to reality at the sound of my mother's voice on the phone. I jumped slightly as my thoughts evaporated into the air; Peeta touched my hand. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled in return and we prepared to give my mother the good news.

"What was it that you two wanted to tell me that couldn't wait until tonight?" Peeta had insisted on telling my mother together, so we sat on our couch curled up together, Peeta's hand placed gently on my stomach. I wasn't even close to showing yet, but it was as if I could already feel our child reacting to his or her father's touch.

3 Months Later

"Katniss, you know you're not supposed to be walking up and down those stairs without help." My Peeta, always thinking about me and his baby over himself.

"Peeta, my mom said when I start getting bigger and my ankles start swelling. And that's not only because it's not safe for me because my ankles will be weaker and I won't be able to see the stairs. I'm okay right now. Just relax; you're getting all worked up over nothing."

Even with my protests, he was right there with his strong arm around me helping me down the stairs. He helped me over to the couch and kissed the top of my head. I caught his hand as he went to walk back into the kitchen.

He turned back to me, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I patted the seat next to mine on the couch, "Come here and sit next to me for just a minute."

He made his way over to the seat beside me and sat down. I leaned against him, kicking my shoes off and putting my feet up on the couch. "It's nice that we can just be together like this. Just you, me, our ba…" I was interrupted by a sharp pain running through my entire body. It felt like my entire inside was being ripped out slowly and painfully through my navel. I sat up, curled in a ball.

"Peeta, I think you had better go and find my mom. I think something's wrong." He hesitated momentarily and then got up and ran to the phone. Over the pain, I could just barely hear him telling Haymitch to come over and keep an eye on me while he went to find my mom. Once he'd hung up the phone, he ran back to me and got down on his knees between the couch and the coffee table.

"Katniss, Sweetheart, do you think you could make it upstairs?"

"No! God, Peeta, it hurts!"

"I know, Haymitch is on his way over, I'm going into town to find Effie and your mom. I'll be back as quickly as I can be alright?"

"Please hurry," I said grabbing his hand desperately.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get them back her as quickly as possible. I promise." Haymitch came bounding through the door and running to me to take his place behind me.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know but I'm going to run and find Effie and Mrs. Everdeen. I think something may be seriously wrong." With that he kissed me quickly on the head and darted out the door, leaving me with Haymitch.

I woke up to find my mom, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie all standing around in our bedroom. "Oh thank God!" Effie sighed as they all ran to my bedside. Peeta ran to me and scooped me up in his arms, holding me tighter than he had since…since the Games when he was worried he had lost me forever.

"Peeta, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Katniss, Sweetie, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, the baby's gone." My mom had tears in her eyes as she spoke and they began to flow as she spoke. After only a couple seconds everything became blurry from my own tears and the sobs began to rock my body. Peeta pulled me into his arms as my mom, Effie, and Haymitch left the room quietly. Peeta sat as he always does when he soothes my tears, quiet and still stroking my hair. I could feel the tears hitting my hair as he cried with me and the sobs rip silently through his body as he tried not to let me see them. He always tried to be brave for me, but I always knew when he really wanted to be weak. We just sat there, holding each other for the rest of the night; desperately trying to heal each other's pain.


End file.
